Being Married To Charlie - One Shot 2 of 3
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: This is a very unusual thing for me to write, its about a character Tom Hardy played called Charlie Bronson. (T for nudity) Charlie/You. It s the second in a series of 3 one shots.


The washing machine tumbled in the background as you had your hands in the hamper of dirty clothes trying to sort whites from colors it was a mixture of your clothes and his.

You found Charlie´s white shirt long sleeved shirt at the bottom of the hamper with a couple of blood smudges around the collar from last week when he had tumbled a couple of guys at the bar for looking at you for too long.

He wasn't a very dominant or controlling person, never had he ever raised a hand at you, as long as it didn't involve proper bedroom spanking of course.

Being married to Charlie wasn't as different as dating him apart from the annoying wedding band which you kept leaving everywhere around the house.

You wernt a ring person to begin with because the bloody thing just keeps getting stuck in clothing as well as threatening to fall down the sink if your hands where slippery with soap when you did the dishes, or it just worked as an unsympathetic noose reminding you that you now had your eyes and heart for only one man.

Looking at the shirt you smiled to yourself, it was the one he had worn at the brawl you met him at three years ago.

It was a sturdy shirt maybe with a couple of holes around the sleeves, but other then that it was Charlie: blood smutted, flawed and a perfect fit.

You put the fabric to your nose, it smelled like him as well a strong musky scent along with some sort of a deodorant that you had given him for his birthday.

The smile didn't faint from your lips as you got lost in your memories not to notice him yelling through the house: -"Love!" he hollered so loudly that you snapped out of memory lane and turned to face him, he was sweaty and with a clear panic on his face.

-"Jesus Christ, Charlie what happened?"  
He grinned wildly making his mustache move, -"I made my five mile run"

You giggled putting his white shirt back into the hamper, turning your heel and shaking your head while crossing your arms, -"You nearly have me a heart attack"

-"I want a reward" he said demanding stepping up to you, his forehead glistening from sweat and the blue t-shirt he was wearing looked damp.

-"What do you want then?"you grinned coyly, knowing where this was going.

-"It´s five o clock in the afternoon, I´m sweaty, I want what every man wants a nice bath" he answered, you giggled again smiling widely, this was Charlie, he didn't have a perverted mind like you did.

-"Alright I´ll run you a bath" you said, walking out of the laundry room going for the bathroom.

The bath was pretty small, but you had in some way managed to force in a bathtub good enough for one person. Opening the shower curtain, you got the stuff around the tub like your shampoo and razors, along with other beauty products away.

Turning on the water, letting the tub fill up you got a fresh towel and put it around the hook that was next to the tub.

As you got some soap in the water you looked at the door seeing Charlie fully nude walking over in his own strut, which meant his shoulders where leaned back and swaying as his feet met the pace.

The tattoos on his arms and his semi hairy chest made you admire him, he was build as a bull, even his traps bulged out as he bent to go into the tub making a soft whine as the water arose from the tub -"Ah, that´s perfect, love, you really know how to please a man"

He looked up at you as you stared at him, you glanced at his shoulder running your eyes up to his neck and all the way up to his lips that where creating a silly smile, -"Go on, puppet, get undressed"

-"What?"  
-"Get in" he spread his legs more, the bubbled water ran up to his abdomen.

-"Alright" you obliged, starting with your pants, he leaned back letting his chest float up from the water watching you, -"Slowly" he mused, winking.

You gave off another short laugh, he was unbelievable, still you listened, unbuttoning the pants slowly, dragging them down your thighs and stepping out of them, one foot at a time.

His eyes lit up a little as you started taking off your top, stretching your upper body from the pull and letting the sweater fall with your jeans.

You where just about to take off your panties when he interrupted you: -"Hold on" his accent was strong as he popped up from where he was leaning back and leaned over the edge of the tub making more water flow over.

His wet fingers laced at the edge of your panties and a sharp ripping sound came as he tore the material on one side.

You started laughing again, but he was dead serious in his expression, tearing the other side as he pushed the fabric down between your legs then arched his back over to let his smooth lips follow kissing the outlines your hipbone.

All you saw was his back tensing again and the muscles working hard to hold him in place as his hands grabbed around your butt and pulled your torso into his face, feeling his mustache tickling your stomach.

He gazed up at you with eyes open, -"Sorry, darling, had that on my mind for a while now" he said adjusting himself back in the tub again. -"Go on" he continued.

You reached around your back unhooking your bra and letting your breasts fall from the holders, dropping the bra, a cocky grin painted on his lips as he watched you get comfortable against his chest.

-"I dont need that" he said when you offered him a cloth, he took the container of the shower soap in his hands and poured out a healthy amount going at your breasts first.

You giggled at how silly he was being, but he looked like a man on a mission.

-"They are perfectly firm, arnt they" he squeezed your breasts together, letting them drop and moved his palms up your neck which made you lean into him some more giving you space to rest your head on his chest.

You felt his breath against your shoulder and a saw slight angel of him licking his bottom lip as his eyes moving down over your body, soaking up your nakedness.

You lost all concept of time of reality watching as he washed your shoulders gently moving his palms over your hands: concentrating on each finger, then out of nowhere his face was stone cold -"Where is your ring, love? Did you lose it"

Swallowing fast you pulled your hand away from him, -"Let´s switch, I´ll wash your back" quickly you got around him in the tub, letting more water flood out as you placed yourself behind his back.

It was like getting squished by a big bag of meat when he leaned back, but you didnt mind, it was safe and when his hands rested on your kneecaps you where comfortably smothered.

-"Did you drop it?" he continued asking when your fingers played on his back washing at his traps, they where rock hard and you saw some old scars at the crook of his neck and kissed them, answering with a fainted no.

-"Not your cup of tea?" you saw him tightening his knuckles together as his thumb playing with the gold of his own wedding band.

-"I´m afraid I´ll drop it if I wear it while doing house chores" you answered knowing he´d see right through you, he knew you better then that.

Instead he whispered -"I love you" as you put your arms around his chest and pushed him down on you, letting his bald head graze over your shoulder while he looked up at you shortly.

You kissed his head and stroked his chest. It was a wide chest, his pecs defined and the small amount of chest hair played on your palm as you stroked over him, soaping him up.

-"I love you too" you whispered back in his ear and bit the little crooked top of it making him grin, -"Dont let me catch you not wearing it outside the house, I´ll be strict then" he added giving your jawline a small peck.

-"Others might think you´re not my wife and we dont want to see going back to the slammer again do we"

You just smiled, kissing his head again and brushed your hand up over his shoulder. For such a large man he sure had a frail ego, but he held his demon in well never getting angry.

-"No we dont, Charlie, I promise, I´ll wear it"

A small soft smile painted on his lips one you thought he didn't think you would notice, but you did. It was the same one he given you at your wedding when he saw you in your wedding dress. A was a sense of pride and belonging that the tough man that was Charles Bronson would show to only you.


End file.
